


Out Of Character - Tom Riddle - II

by AsthraPolaris



Series: Out Of Character [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Lost of magical hability, Part II, Revolutionary Tom Riddle, a not fic, development of the first fic of the series, he believes it at least, lost of heritage, muggleborn Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsthraPolaris/pseuds/AsthraPolaris
Summary: This is a little more development of the first fic of the series, I couldn't take this of my mind so...





	Out Of Character - Tom Riddle - II

*Centuries of imbreading made the gaunt family almost squibs with no magical force or talent. 

*Tom Riddle senior’s blood give his son a big magic boost and later studies would show that half bloods are almost always more powerful than purebloods because magic don’t like stagnation and because imbreeding is bad for your healthy even with magic.

*Despite the magical boost, the muggle blood silenciated the parseltongue, leaving the magic community and Tom Marvolo Riddle thinking that he was a muggleborn.

*The hability is not lost, just kind of recessive.

*Tom Riddle are still cruel, vindictive, ambitious and poweful, just instead of trying conection with a pureblood heritage, he is trying to conect with muggleborns and finding research about them.

*He is still sorted in Slytherin, because of his personality and he suffer because of it.

*He allies with Ravenclaw first, because of his pursuit of magical explanations.

*But soon the hufflepuffs befriend him, Tom wanting it or not, because they are loyal and they discover that him defended his ravenclaw friends, who had cousins and a sister in hufflepuff.

*Some of the Slytherin start to listen him after Tom start making his points about magic and imbreeding, some of them see in person the consequences after all.

*He does some ilegal things in his pursuit of knowledge and power, but nothing terrible.

*Tom still try for the defense positions soon he graduates, but is still denied.

*He travels along the world seeing different magic and communities and ways to do things.

*He tries to change the ministry legaly first and he is good at politics, but not enough, not enough to win against the predjudice against muggleborns.

*Not everyone are sure that Tom is a muggleborn, but at this point he doesn’t care, and he know that he have to be at least half-blood, he refuse the idea of being pureblood after all the shit they done and after the discoveries about inbreed .

*So Tom Riddle gathers followers and supporters, the mugleborns, the werewolfs, the vampires...

*He fight for equelity and freedom, but not selfless, he fights first for himself, his power, his knowledge, for a world that will recognize him as better.

*He is still called a dark lord by the ministry.

*Dumbledore don’t agree with all of he does, with all the magic Tom learned, but know that the young man is not a dark lord, he did know one very well after all.

*Tom Riddle know that if he loses he will be called a dark lord and worse, because history is write by the victorius, but if he win, they can make a new world.

*Sometimes he wonder if the enourmous levels of magic he have are a bless, if Magic choose him to bring changes.

*Tom Riddle are still cruel, vicious, selfish, but he are also powerful, smart, loyal and choose to be a revolutionary.


End file.
